1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analytical mesh preparation apparatus, an analytical mesh preparation method and an analytical mesh preparation program for preparing a mesh (lattice) for use with analysis, and in particular, it relates to an analytical mesh preparation apparatus, an analytical mesh preparation method and an analytical mesh preparation program for preparing a mesh used for thermal or fluid analysis by changing the shape, size or arrangement of each part which constitutes an analysis model.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As known in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 10-334276 specification, for example, thermal and fluid analyses are generally carried out by using a finite volume method, which is based on a mesh prepared in an analysis range. In this case, it is general to prepare a mesh by setting mesh points or grids at all the corners or vertices of parts or elements which constitute an analysis model. Here, note that in the description which follows, a grid refers to a point or node of a mesh, and a mesh component refers to a cell or a rectangular or hexahedral element defined by lines passing through grids.
However, with such a conventional technique, there have often been created totally unbalanced mesh configurations such as those including extremely fine or narrow mesh components or large or wide mesh components, thus giving rise to a problem of remarkable reduction in calculation accuracy. In addition, there also arises another problem in that the number of mesh components increases extremely depending upon the arrangements of parts, resulting in a lot of increase in the calculation time.